Injuries
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Beth is patching up the Avengers after a battle. Is better than it sounds. Set after "Living With the Avengers"


**Thanks to all you lovely readers out there! Here is another ficlet...**

Of course, being the only unscathed person on a daily basis, I was put on first aid duty. In truth, I volunteered, because I couldn't stand seeing the Avengers so beat up. It broke my heart. Some days were worse than others, with there being more than just a few burns and scrapes. Thank the Lord I could use sutures. Today was one of those worse days. My friends trudged in, Thor dragging his hammer and Steve and Clint dropping their weapons by the door.

"Ok everyone. I already have hot tea steeping and the medical supplies ready, so get in line based on the extent of your injuries. Y'all know the drill." I order, preparing the island for the work to come.

Bruce sat in the stool next to the counter. He appeared to have the basic cuts and scrapes, but there was a decent streak of blood on his side.

I wince. "What happened, Doctor?" I ask as I take off his shirt and begin to clean the gash.

He sucks in a breath. "I was changing back to myself, when a rogue enemy threw a knife at me. Luckily, Steve yelled so I jumped out of the way, mostly I suppose."

"The things you guys go through amazes me every time. I would have retired long ago." I reflect as I cut the string. "Alright Bruce, you are ready to go. Relax for a while until I can remove the stitches. This means no secret dance parties in the lab, especially if I'm not invited."

Tony was the least hurt out of everyone, so he busied himself by passing out cups of tea.

"Dang it, how did you find out about those?" he accused.

"I was coming down for help on some homework, but turned around when I saw y'all were having a music-induced geek-fest."

"How eloquently worded." he replies with a sneer.

Steve switches places with Bruce. He has a nasty black eye and small pieces of glass stuck in his arm.

"Goodness gracious Steve, why didn't you bother taking the glass out? It could get seriously infected..." I chastise as I begin picking them out with some tweezers.

"My hands were too big." he explains as he wiggles his free hand.

"Fine. I guess that is a valid excuse. Just try not to get things embedded in your arm next time, ok?" I allow.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks, Beth. What would we do without you?" he said.

I smile at his use of yes ma'am. Natasha, Pepper, and I thought it was the cutest thing.

"Probably sit around with festering wounds since all of you have irrational fears of hospitals." I speak honestly.

"Sounds about right." Tony agrees.

I see Thor is the next in line. "You're up, Point Break." I instruct, and Thor chuckles even in his injured state.

"Ew, Thor. This burn is gonna have one heck of a blister. Too bad it's on your face; poor Jane." I tease. Clint laughs and Thor growls at me, but I can tell it's good-natured. "I think all I can really do is disinfect and put a Band-Aid on it..." I say.

"Whatever heals it the fastest." he replies.

"This is gonna sting a little. Err, actually a lot if you want the truth." I warn.

"I am a god; I can handle anythi-OW!" he yelps.

Everybody laughs as Thor sheepishly sits on the stool.

"I told you it would hurt, Mr. Almighty." I say as I pat him on the arm and beckon Clint over. He limps to the stool, and gingerly sits down.

"You are gonna have to lie down on the counter so I can look at your leg." I instruct.

"Yes..." he breathes out, and Tony and I help lift him onto the island.

"Take off your pants." I order, merely thinking that it will make patching his leg up easier.

"Oh, don't mind if I do..." Clint says in a mock-provocative tone as he wriggles out of his pants.

I glare at him. "Don't flatter yourself. It's just so I can see the wound better, you creep." Looking at his leg, I see that it is very swollen, especially around the knee. There is also a deep purple-ish tone around the whole spot. His leg is also twisted at a gimpy angle that wasn't very noticeable until he lied down. I can tell his leg is broken.

"Well Clint, it isn't pretty." I swallow hard. "I am going to have to reset it, if you get my drift."

Clint's eyes widen ever so slightly, and then he solemnly nods. "Whatever you need to do."

"Okay. Thor; Steve, hold him down. Clint. On the count of three." I say, and grab hold of his ankle to twist his leg back. "Natasha; Pepper, you better grab his hands." I take a deep breath. "Clint, I am so, so sorry. It's the only way."

"Understood." he says, and shut his eyes.

I shift my weight and take in another breath. "One. Two. THREE!" I yell and quickly twist his leg back into place.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Clint yells and tries to writhe around. Luckily Thor and Steve have beyond-human strength. It is a horrible, gut-wrenching scream. It turns my stomach in knots, and I feel guilty for being the cause of that scream.

"I am so, so sorry Clint. I had to do it." I say, tears rolling off my cheeks as I hold his hand. "I didn't want to hurt you."

He squeezes it and replies, all out of breath, "Don't feel bad Beth; I have been through worse before. I once had to put my shoulder back into place inside a cave. This was no biggie. "

I tie a yard stick to his leg as a splint. "Will y'all lift him-CAREFULLY- onto the couch and get him some water?" I say as I put my head in my hands and collapse onto a stool. "Next time, you guys are going to the dang hospital." Everyone chuckles, even Clint, and we all know they won't.


End file.
